America's Little Birdie
by Verbophobic
Summary: Pepper's niece has come up for a stay due to emotional problems. Little does anyone know just what trouble she will get into. Emotionally and physically. Eventual Steve/Oc. Please comment/offer to beta. Let me know what you think and if I should put effort in and continue or not.
1. Chapter 1

The age difference between 19 and 95 isn't _that_ big, is it? Lol ok so a quick back info, Steven Grant Rodgers "Captain America"/Oc story. Steve is technically 95 (year is 2013) though he only looks 25. This is a marvel universe crossover. Mutants, Spiderman, fantastic four etc all exist. Avengers has happened. If I think of anything else then Ill tell you either via 3rd person omniscient or in another AN.

A/N: Also here are the pairings Tony/Pepper, Clint/Natasha Steve/Oc Banner/Oc? Thor/Jane Loki/Oc? (not even sure if he will appear in this fic or not) AND Ant Man/Wasp Black Panther/? Spiderman/Oc? (Ultimate Spiderman version) If I want to go into more detail then there's many more mutants to be involved and most will be Oc's

Disclaimer: This will only be stated once. I own just about nothing. Plot, loopholes, original characters you don't recognize, even some scenes are mine and that is it. Marvel and the respective characters belong to whoever they do. That's not me :(

Chapter One: Pepper's Niece

"Pepper, there's a girl in the lobby asking for a 'Virgin Virginia' and now I know as well as anyone that you aren't a virgin-" Anthony Stark said as he spun around in his plush chair to look at the woman he was desperately in love with. She who had proved that he, _the _Tony Stark, had a heart after all. On her hip was a two year old little girl, their two year old girl. Giggling and smiling at nothing yet at the same everything.

"That's either my sister or my niece. Which reminds me, I set up the guest room, my niece is staying here for the summer." Pepper passed him the wiggling child and turned to head to the elevator and meet her niece. Her avoidance of telling him was now coming into play and she slightly regretted it.

"You're joking, Pepper, right? Pepper? Pepper!" Tony called after her, setting young Isabella in the playpen in his office to chase after his girlfriend. "I don't want a snot nosed brat running around here. Isabella is a smart baby and shes going to be just like me. This other kid is not one of us she-" Pepper turned and slapped his hard across the cheek. "I deserved that," he admitted rubbing the now tender spot, "I just meant I'm barely suited to take care of Bella let alone another child."

Pepper said nothing but they stood next to each other and watched the numbers above the elevator light up as it started to head to their level. The ding made Tony tense and he got this picture of a miniature Pepper running out while yelling and screaming like a child. Red hair flying behind her in pigtails and a shrill cry upon her lips. Instead what he saw made him sigh heavily in relief.

A young woman came out and he figured her to be eighteen or so. The girl's hair was a dark brown at the roots but faded into a more light brown the further down it went. Her eyes glowed a golden hue in the natural sunlight that filtered in through the glass wall behind them. She walked in without so much as a glance at him and pushed passed him to give her aunt a small one armed hug. Tony bit his tongue, knowing Pepper would give him a good tongue lashing later if he didn't, and he grabbed the small duffel bag from her.

She blinked as if only just noticing him, "oh, uh, thanks." Tony was about to say something when his eyes honed in on her arms as she ran a hand through her hair. Scars fresh and old were worn like bracelets. Taking his eyes away from her he looked at Pepper.

"This way, yous got a room with a balcony. I spoke to your mother, she told me everything." Well that made Tony the only person who knew nothing. Hell he didn't even know this girl was going to be here until oh, five minutes ago. Actually he still didn't even know her name.

Pepper and him left her in her room to get settled in while they went to retrieve Bella from his office. But one in he closed the door and looked at Pepper, he need not say anything for she sighed and looked at him, "it came to their attention within the past three years that her father had lied about something important. It led to many changes and my sister is having trouble handing her," Pepper nodded towards the room her niece was in, "increasing depression. She was talking about an asylum. I couldn't let her do that. Tony please this is her last chance. If she doesn't get better here she will have to go. She's family Tony, I can't just throw her out. She needs me now."

Tony rubbed his chin, thinking. He wasn't too pleased with all of this but what could he do? It would only be for what, three months? Three months was tolerable. He could handle three month with another addition to his place. Besides what could be so wrong with the girl that this was a last ditch effort? Mommy and daddy problems? He himself had some experience with that so maybe it would be good, "what happened anyway?"

"You'll allow her to stay?" Pepper asked and when Tony nodded she threw her arm around his neck and kissed him. It was no innocent kiss either. It showed him just how much she appreciated this and loved him. Well if this was the tanks he got for doing things like this he'd invite the kid over himself next time. When Pepper broke the kiss he gave a slight whine, "I love you Tony Stark."

"I love you too," there was such a softness in his normal uncaring eyes that had melted her heart once again, "but seriously what happened to cause your niece to be this depressed?"

"H-how" Pepper bit her lip then lowered her voice, "how do you feel about mutants?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Not This Time

Tony Stark was originally wary around Pepper's niece after finding out about her being a mutant but then when Pepper had told him her story he felt more comfortable. Though he was also intrigued and wished to know what type of mutant she was, Pepper had warned him not to mention it. She went on to tell him that it was because of her finding out she was a mutant that she had become depressed and suicidal. At first he hadn't understood why she would be upset that she was one of 'those people', then as he thought those exact words he realized why. Especially because her father had skipped out the day they found out she was a mutant.

It was two days later when he realized he didn't know her name. He found her leaning against the railing on the balcony that over looked New York around lunch time. Joining her out there he tried to figure out a way to ask her without upsetting her. Normally he would just ask and that had been his plan, until he once again noticed the scars that littered her arms. "October," she finally said startling him.

"What? No, it's June." Tony corrected and for the first time in his life he felt like an utter idiot when she began to hysterically laugh, "what? It is June fifth."

"I'm not talking about the date. My name is October. My mother wanted something more normal but my father was dead set on Cadillac so he could say he had a Cadillac. Apparently when she gave birth to me she had threatened to cut his balls off if he said Cadillac, not sure what else to say (having forgotten my mother's chosen name when he saw how serious she had been with her threat) he just said the first thing to come to mind. Clearly he was out of his mind." She was silent waiting for his next obvious question.

"How is he out of his mind?"

"It was August." Tony began to laugh.

"So there was no reason whatsoever that he should have been thinking of October? Was it your due date or an anniversary of some sort?" He asked fully relaxing in her presence now.

"I'm a preemie, was due September, My parents met in January, began dating in February, got married in a May. The only October is what he left," she said, her words slipped out before she could think of what she was saying, "When!" she said louder than he had ever heard her, "when he left. Guess he had a preminition." She tried to joke, pushing her slip of the tongue away like it had never happened.

Asshole Tony Stark did something that went against his nature, he gave her a hug. Albeit it was an awkward one and only lasted a few seconds he still gave her comfort. Then he leaned against the railing like it never happened.

Clearing his throat Tony ten said, "Pepper will be up soon," his eyes stayed on the horizon but still he watched her out of his peripherals, "so unless you want to risk eating her home cooked food I'll suggest eating now." He winked at her letting her know it was only a joke and she was glad that he didn't push about her slip up.

"Ah, but is only you my friend that has to worry about it. I'm a vegetarian and how bad could Aunt Virginia mess up pancakes?" Tony's attention skipped right over the new little detain about her and his mind focused on the last time Pepper had attempted pancakes. his grimace made October hesitate, "it honestly couldn't be that bad, could it?"

"It was ma'am." the disembodied voice of JARVIS, Tony's AI, said, "if it were up to me Miss Potts would be banned from the kitchen all together."

"Wow, when the computer thinks it was bad you know it was." Tony would have said something back but the ding of the elevator made both him and her scurry inside and pretend to have been watching the TV. Tony hopped over the back of the couch and landed in a semi-relaxed position while October landed in a laying position on the small love seat.

"What did you two do?" An unfamiliar voice to October asked. But the fact that it was not her Aunt catching Tony and October making fun of her cooking caused them both to release a relieved sigh and slump even more. "You were making fun of Pepper, weren't you?" he came around the couch to sit next to Tony.

"Just the pancakes, uh who are you anyway?" October offered up when the accusative look that had been sent towards Tony was turned on her.

"It's just Banner." Tony said dismissively waving towards his friend. "But he can cook, so lets be nice to him." October gave a small snort of laughter before getting up to get herself cereal, 'look i must be a chef too, I made cereal without messing it up' was her joke as she sat at the island and began eating. Doing that she missed the looks shared between the two males.

Banner's eyes had furrowed at Tony's offensive joke, though he had learned not to take the playboy seriously. Tony just nodded slightly towards October then shrugged. So the only answer that Bruce was going to get was that Tony was doing it for October's benefit.

Turning the TV off Tony and Bruce began to talk about a few upgrades to the Iron Man suit they were thinking of. October tried to listen in and keep up, but when they began talking formulas of how to incorporate things in she tuned out and just looked out at the open blue sky. The large clear glass that formed a wall of Stark Tower gave her a nice clear view of the cloudless blue.

There was nothing at all that blocked her view and the entire sky was clear. No clouds or birds, only that tiny dot that was getting increasingly bigger. And Bigger. And Bigger. "Uh, Tony?" She called. But Tony and Bruce were too into their conversation to hear her or notice for themselves that the dot was not a dot anymore but a form. A form the had something red waving around them and was heading towards the tower.

Slghtly worried she got up and contemplated heading to her room, then she thought 'It would be such a waste if this window- or is it glass wall?- was to be shattered.' So she pushed opened the doors and retreated to the hallway. As much as she didn't want to be caught in the middle of a spectacular fight or something of the sort, she wasn't going to miss this for the world.

Like seriously, how many people would be able to lay claim to watching the Iron Man fight five feet away? Sure a lot of people who were involved in the 2012 Alien Invasion could but they were trying to run away and hide. She on the other hand planned to watch from the hallway just out of the direct line of fire. A small ding made her begin to worry though. Aunt Virginia just got off of the elevator and would now be in the line of fire if something were to occur.

Before October had the chance to call out to her Aunt the being flew through the open window- seriously were they windows or doors?- and landed feet from her Aunt Virginia. "Oh," Pepper gasped when she realized just what had happened. "Thor, I didn't know you were back on Earth."

"Pepper, Starks female! It is nice to see you. I am going to visit Jane but I wished to see my friends first! Where is the Man of Iron, Hulk Bruce, America's Captain-"

"It's only us here Thor. Capsicule is out on a mission with Natasha and Clint." Tony greeted putting a hand on Thor's shoulder.

Thor repeated the kind gesture but with slightly too much force. Tony whined pathetically, drama queen that he was, even though it probably wouldn't even bruise. Bruce greeted Thor with a nod but did nothing more. Thor didn't care though. That was probably because Pepper asked if he would like bacon and eggs for breakfast. October just rolled her eyes and headed to her room, so much for an epic battle.

In her room she took a random book from the bookshelf and sat down to begin reading. It was a history book about the Cold War. She was halfway though the short book when she realized two things, the first and most important was that she didn't like history what so ever, so why the hell was she trying to read this book? Tossing the book aside she stared up at her plain boring white ceiling.

Tony wouldn't be too pissed if she painted it, would he? Eh who cares. She'll play the angst depressed mutant and he would let her get away with it- No! She wasn't going to do that, that was bad. 'Bad October!' she chastised herself. Depressed and slightly suicidal she was but she would not take advantage of her aunt or Tony. They seemed to actually care. Her father obviously didn't. The people she once called friend didn't because as soon as she told one of them they all turned on her. While her mother did she couldn't cope. But Tony Stark and Virginia "Pepper" Potts seemed to.

She was not going to screw this up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Cody, You Sexy Beast You!

October listened to any to all commotion that happened outside of her room. Pepper and Tony got into a small and quickly resolved argument. While Bruce had excused himself saying that he was beginning to feel antsy. Thor, as Pepper had called him earlier, was thumping around asking for more food. Preferably Pop Tarts he kept yelling out his request.

Being shy she didn't even want to consider going out there, meeting Tony was hard enough. Taking out her cell phone she clicked on a contact and began to text them. It was her friend Cody, a close transgender friend. Hell, he was a mutant like herself. If it had not been for him she may have succeeded in slicing her wrists deep enough to not even be here.

But Cody was in California and may not even be awake yet to- OH I JUST CANT TO BE KING! October's phone sang. Apparently Cody was awake. Their conversation began and the only reason it stopped was due to Pepper entering October's room. "Come here," Pepper urged, "meet our friend Thor."

October was silent but still she stood up and followed her aunt out too the open room. The large Asguardian that had helped save the world from being annihilated stood tall glaring at Tony. Tony was holding a pack of Pop Tarts as far away from the giant of a man as possible, "catch, short stuff!"

The silver package flew at October and on instinct she caught it. Thor's head turned towards her and there was a look in his eyes as his hair flew wildly out behind him. "Give the sweet treat back to me, child. Tony friend refused to do what was right. You can." October's golden eyes widened as she looked at the silver package that Thor seemed to greatly want.

Apparently she did not act fast enough for him because he began to stalk forward. October retreated but is wide steps were equal to two or three of her short ones. october was surprisingly aware of her surroundings and while walking backwards managed to avoid being cornered into a wall. She backed down the hall before she turned and raced into a stairwell that Thor slowly followed into. Going down she encountered a glass wall and a code lock.

Thor followed her slowly knowing she would run into that but when he reached the bottom of the stairs she was not there and the door was closed and locked. His surprise showed when he looked around there was nowhere for her to hide and she couldn't have slipped passed him and gone back up stairs. Was she in Tony's lab? If she was he would Tony friend to unlock the door for him or he could break it. But then Tony friend might not be pleased and- OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!

Thor's surprised eyes flew up and there on the ceiling she was. Eyes nearly glowing with the extreme golden hue. her hair had feathers and he saw her talon feet digging into the ceiling with her clawed finger nails. Thor protected his face with his arms when she let go and he saw something brown flutter around behind her. After a minute he looked around and she was gone again.

Going back up the stairs he scowled. Just what had happened, and where were his Pop Tarts? Pepper appeared and handed him the silver package, "where did 'Short Stuff' go?" Thor asked not knowing October's name.

"October went out. She told me to give this to you then raced into the elevator." Then he followed her back to where Tony was relaxing to watch the television. A box that produced moving pictures and sounds, what an odd invention.

October was still in the elevator going down when it stopped on the twenty-third floor. in stepped a man, though man might be and understatement. This guy had muscles on his arms as large as her neck. But he had a boyish innocence in his face. Though his expression was a terrifying one, he seemed angry and mix that with his large body, but still with his hair combed over and clean shaven jaw he did not look bad. His six feet towered over her five three but all that meant was that she had to crane her neck to look up at his face.

He finally seemed to notice her when he went to hit the ground floor button. His startled body tensed before relaxing again, "good morning, miss." He greeted.

October barely managed to not blush but she grinned up at him, "and a good one to you too." was her reply. Then it was in silence that they rode down to the ground floor.

He was ever the gentleman and let her exit the elevator first. Than at the exterior glass doors e held them open. This time she did let a blush cat her cheeks. Turning to the right she noticed with her heightened senses he turned left. He was cute and nice so without a second thought she turned back to him, "hey!" Her voice easily carried over to him causing him to stop and turn partially to look at her. Suddenly she realized she hadn't thought this through, "wanna go get coffee?"

Everyone liked coffee, right? She didn't but normal people did, right? She used to but then after changing she couldn't stand it. He looked around him surprised then made eye contact with her. "I'm, uh, actually headed to the gym to work out." The apologetic look he gave her made her offer up a small smile, he seemed truly sorry about that.

"Alright, cool." Then to keep from embarrassing herself she turned to walk away in the opposite direction. Three steps away a hand landed on her shoulder. Turning she was happily surprised to see that it was they cute guy. The gentleman.

"Maybe after my work out we could go, though." He looked confused even as he said this, like he was hoping it was the right thing to say after having turned her down. Even though with this added part of the conversation it had not been a turn down but the scheduling of a date. Oh God, she had a date with this cute guy in a few hours and she was dressed as she was!

"Y-yeah." she agreed to the date before anything else and smiled widely at him. "There- theres a coffee place three blocks that way called Valero's, we could meet there in uh two hours?" His confusion had morphed into a soft joy filled smile. "I'm October, by the way."

"Steve, Steve Rogers." Now there was the awkward silence that neither of the two people knew how to fill or get away from without it being weird. "See you at noon." Steve finally said then turned and walked away. October just stood there watching him. When he looked over his shoulder, hoping to catch one last glance at her as she walked away, he was pleasantly surprised to see her still there watching him. they made eye contact and he watched as her face flushed with a deep red hue.

This was going to be his first time out since- since Peggy. He was going out with a girl no less. As hard as it would be he would try to enjoy this coffee date later. A date. Steve was going on a date! The first date since Peggy. Though he never made it to that one- no he was going to think like that. Peggy would not like it if he thought like that. She really wouldn't, having said so a week ago when he went to visit her in her nursing home.

October ran right back into Stark Tower and repeatedly battered the elevator's up button until it came. Then she tapped her foot greatly impatient to get to the top floor to get ready for her date. The walk she was planning to go on, to find some nice mutant friendly places, could be rescheduled.

Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about her deformity. While having Cody accept her so willingly it was different because Cody was like herself, though he did not think that his mutation was a deformity rather that his female body was. Anyway, should she tell Steve right off or would it be better to wait a bit? Tell him now or a few dates down the road (if there is a road) and risk him hating her then rather than now?

By the time the elevator reached the top floor October had collapsed against the back wall and was having trouble breathing. Her heart was greatly racing and she clutched her hand as close to it as she could. "Friend Tony! There is something wrong with Child October!" If she wasn't experiencing a severe anxiety attack 'Child October' would have reminded Thor that she had gotten one on him earlier.

But as it was her pale skin and clammy face was of more concern to her at the moment. Forcing air into her lungs slowly instead of the rapid breathing she had begun was the first step. Hands grabbed at her and disrupted her and she knew that she could not do it herself. "Cody," she said trying to not think of anything. Yet still the images of her father leaving flashed through her mind along with her mothers distraught cries for him to return when they realized he was gone gone.

The words of many kids at her school tore through her like the razors had upon her skin. "Text... Cody...S.O.S." she said through her gasping breaths. Her heart was in so much pain. She could feel the cool of the iPhone being removed form her back pocket then the ringing of a call being made to her.

"Hey, hey take a deep breath." An indiscernible gendered voice said though the speaker. "You're dad's gone but I'm here. Come on love, speak to me." Though October and Cody were not in a relationship term of endearments were often used due to their closeness and that it helped October feel like he would not abandon her too. "What happened sweets? Did someone say something?"

Just hearing her best friend speak helped and with the constant sweet words and friendly banter October calmed down. "I- I'm alright. I'll call you in a bit. My aunt is freaking out." Cody accepted Octobers pathetic excuse and threatened to call back in fifteen minutes. Looking at the four greatly concerned faces around her, Bruce was back, she took several slow and deep breaths. Then "I get severe anxiety attacks when i over think certain things. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Bruce asked her, "do you have medication for that?" October shook his head and hated the look of shock that crossed his face.

"Alright, you three go," Tony said and locked eyes with Pepper. She gave him a small smile knowing that it would be alright. "So, Tober, what happened. Don't say nothing. I know that having an attack is total shit." october looked at Tony as if he had a second head. "I used to have severe panic attacks after what happened in New York. Nearly dying has that affect."

"My father left after we found out I was a mutant," She held up a hand to stop his snide remark, "ma freaked out, all of my friends became my enemies, I lost literally everything," tony had closed his mouth as soon as he realized this was not a pity party about her father leaving. This was about something much more drastic than that. "I got a date with someone. So on my way up I began thinking about if I should tell him now or later..."

Tony went red in the face making her stop. Was he laughing at her? No, he wasn't laughing at her. He was angry not at her but for something else, "why the hell would you let someone get to you like that? Someone you don't even know. Why the hell are you going on a date with a stranger anyway? He could be-" Her phone began to ring and October rushed to answer it.

"Perfect timing, Cody. Yeah i can totally talk now." October rushed to her room leaving Tony scowling on the couch. He liked her, he thought of her as family even though he'd only known her for a few days.

"What happened friend Tony?" Thor asked when he saw October leave. He was curious as to what happened along with the other two people.

"She's got a date." Pepper laughed at the look on Tony's face. she knew that the two would get along just fine. Tony would be a very good over protective father to Isabella when the time came in fourteen or so years.

"With who?" Pepper asked just as the elevator dinged and in came none other than Steve Rogers. He was here earlier than normal. It was only eleven and he normally worked out until noon, at least. All eyes urned on him and he felt almost vulnerable. Like he was a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"What?" he asked. "I'm going to take a shower." he dropped his green bag behind the couch and headed to the bathroom.


End file.
